Alluring Doom
by Indigo Fate
Summary: Edward is nearly coaxed into death by a Hells Singer, but saved by an equally enchanting girl, Arabelle. She gives her life, but will they save her? If so, are Edward's feelings the same for her? Possessive Edward. ExOC, All Vampires.
1. Saviour

**Next chapter.**

**Ok, here we go.**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>After Edward is nearly coaxed into further death by a Hells Singer, he is saved by an equally enchanting girl, Arabelle, who gives her life to save him. But is she completely lost? And whats to happen if they do save her? All Vampires, ExOC.

* * *

><p>The girl was tall, slender and more beautiful than Rosalie, with pale blonde hair, and alluring blue eyes. Edward followed the enchantress in a sort of daze. She wore slutty black armour that barely covered her body, and he gazed hungrilly as she sung, her voice carrying him along.<p>

"Say goodnight, there's nothing for you to fear, calling my name as you fade into the depths." The girls name was Lilith. Her voice was a ploy, that even the most clever of vampires could see through. The spell was cast over Edward, for his fate had been dealt by a cheating hand. His time was called to an end.

A shadow was following the two of them, moving were furious speeds, circling them, passing them and nearly touching.

Lilith's song finished, and Edward was so close. He reached out, staggering like a drunken man. Her hands touched his chest, and she leaned in, her eyes narrowing and a successful growl building in her throat.

It all happened at once. Lilith's claws appeared, her teeth formed sharp fangs, and her irises swirled black, and the shadowed force burst through into the clearing and tackled the Singer. They both went down and the short battle was just a flash of blades, scentless blood and silence. The only sound was a limp body falling to the floor.

The shadow straightened up and walked over to where Edward stood, still under the spell, and the cloaked saviour sighed in frustration. All that could be seen of their face was a perfectly scupltured mouth, with pouty, light blue lips. The shadow was female.

She rested her hands on his cheaks, and her hidden eyes turned completely white.

"Cum virtutem, a Venatrix, mitte te in animam meam. Mors est non longe ab alica husiusmodi. Vivamus vitae ejiciam vos de tenebris et salvabo. In misericordia." She muttered frantically, her voice caressing the Latin spell as six more vampires burst into the clearing. Carlisle was at the front, of course, standing infront of his mate. They stared, growling as the girl repeated her spell. Understanding what she was saying, the leader straightened up in surprise. And as she sucked in a sharp breath, Edward did the same. She fell backwards, hitting the floor and sending her hood sprawling from her face.

Her white eyes changed back to a bright green, her black hair fanned out around her, and she was struggling to breath.

"She's not the enemy." Carlisle told the family, as the women rushed over to Edward - who just coming out of his daze.

The leader crouched by the girl.

"Clamor vulnera mea ad tumulum." She gasped. Her tone of voice seemed to be begging. She was twitching, and seemed to be choking on something.

"Carlisle? Tranlation?" Emmett boomed, confused.

"My wounds cry for the grave." Carlisle answered instantly, his voice monotone.

"Depressing." Emmett muttered. He was ignored.

"Whats your name?" The doctor asked. He knew she'd understand him.

"Arabelle." She breathed, wincing as if it hurt her to simply speak.

"Well listen Arabelle, your going to be fine." He reassured her.

"I want to die!" Her whisper was more like a hissing shout, and it brought Edward back to reality completely.

Her body convulsed and she looked at Edward. He looked back at her, and was suddenly overcome with a a need to protect her, have her in his arms. The feeling was as alluring as the first girl gave him, only this one wasn't a fraud, or a decoy, just a need. In a flash he was on his hands and knees beside her fallen form, his hands at her cheeks.

She calmed instantly, her body relaxing.

He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Take that back." He almost growled. Arabelle swallowed, shaking her head as much as she could in his grasp. He repeated himself with more authority.

"I saved you with my life. And death isn't something you can cheat." She hissed.

"We're vampires. We're undead proof that death is something you can cheat." Jasper said.

"Just hold on!" Edward begged.

"Enim." She hummed, before her eyes slid shut and her body went limp. Her heart beat strengthened, and Edward looked towards Carlisle.

"What did she say?"

"For you."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? <strong>

**Review?**

**Will hopefully get better.**

**Indigo Fate**


	2. Haven't A Clue

**Next chapter.**

**Ok, here we go.**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V <strong>

I gazed longingly at Arabelle's sleeping features. She had - for some unGodly reason - saved my life. I had yet to here a single thought coming from her head, and she had lay still for the past fourty-eight hours since I lay her on the couch in my bedroom.

Her lips were a light blue, just as they were in the clearing, and her skin was milky pale. Her black hair was wavy, and reached passed her waist. Arabelle's heartbeat was as strong as any other humans, but she remained unconscious. She carried the subtle scent of bluebells, but had no appetizing blood. Her scent just didn't make us thirsty, in the slightest.

Everyone, even Rosalie, felt protective of her. She looked so young, innocent, but we I had seen through a lust-induced spell how dangerous she was.

A sharp intake of breath caught my attention, and in a second I noticed Carlisle and Esme behind me. Arabelle's eyes fluttered before opening. They were a vibrant green, almost neon. She glanced around, seeming frightened, and Carlisle crouched next to me.

"Lorem." He instructed. She calmed her breathing and sunk back into the couch. I raised an eyebrow.

_It means 'Relax'. _He told me mentally. _In the clearing she had spoken both English and Latin. _I nodded.

"Where is this?" Arabelle asked quietly, looking from me, to Carlisle, to Esme. Her eyes returned to me.

"America." I answered.

"I know that, but I meant specifically." She gave me a some-what cocky smirk.

"I think I liked you better when you were sleeping." I lied. To be honest, I didn't want her to live my side. At all.

"This is our home," Carlisle interuppted us, "Edward here brought you back when you fell unconscious two days ago."

"If he's alive, I shouldn't be."

"Why?" I asked.

"I used my energy to save you. Otherwise, you would've been completely catatonic for the rest of forever."

"Well something obviously went well for the both of you." Carlisle mused.

"I guess it could be... To do with the fact that your a vampire..." She looked frustrated, like she didn't like not knowing things.

A sudden squeal alerted us that Alice was in the room. "She's awake!" She danced over to Arabelle with her eyes lit up. "We're going to be great friends! I know it!"

"Future seer?" Arabelle assumed. Alice nodded brightly, having foresore the conversation.

"I'm Alice."

"I'm pretty sure you all know my name." Arabelle said with a child-like laugh.

"Yes. Well, dear, would you like to stay here - if you don't have a place to stay?" Esme asked, her tone motherly.

"I don't have 'places to stay'. I just move on constantly. Do my job, leave, do my job, leave. It's usually a never-ending cycle. You guys ended an infinate course."

"She'll say yes." Alice chirped.

"Really, well. Then I guess I say yes..." Arabelle said.

"Excellent!" Alice squealed. She grabbed Arabelle's arm and pulled her along. "We have to go shopping."

I shook my head. "I might as well come too, I don't want Arabelle going through such torture alone."

The girl in question looked at me with a faint smile. "Call me Belle, it's easier." I nodded with a crooked smirk. Alice then yanked her out of the room.

"Rosie! Can Belle borrow some of your clothes for today, mine will be too small!" I rolled my eyes.

"I really do feel sorry for her." Esme commented, walking after them.

That left me and Carlisle alone. He looked at me, curious. "Edward," He started at vampire speed. It was quiet only us two could here it. "Are you two-?"

"Mates? I think so..." I answered.

"Do you think she knows?"

"I haven't a clue."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<br>**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


End file.
